Missing Ziva
by kensi54382
Summary: Tony misses Ziva so much, but even more so since she stopped contacting him. He knows something's wrong, but can't figure it out. What will he do when he finds out what happened to her? How will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you Zi?" asked Tony. The empty air in the room didn't give an answer.

Tony stood up, feeling dizzy and sick to his stomach. It had been a whole month since Ziva had left for good. He was in contact with her, about once a fortnight, when she felt safe enough to call him, but it wasn't enough. He missed her, and every time he asked where she was, she said she couldn't tell him without him being in danger. Not that he cared, he just wanted to see her again. Since she had gone, Tony had barely slept. He hardly ever ate, unless someone was with him, and alcohol had become his new best friend. No-one knew what he was doing to himself- except Gibbs, but Tony didn't know that- and he didn't want anyone to know. He was afraid that they would judge him, and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"DiNozzo! Open up!" shouted someone outside the door.

Tony hadn't heard the knock, he was too busy wallowing in his self-pity and sadness. But he knew that voice, and he opened the door despite his brain telling him not to.

"Finally. What the hell is going in here?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Nothing. I didn't hear the door."

"Tony, don't lie to me. I've seen you at work lately. You aren't yourself. I know you miss Ziva, trust me, I do. But she isn't here anymore, and you can't hurt yourself over it."

"Something's wrong. She was talking to me every night for the last month. Then, out of the blue, last week she stopped talking with me. Our last conversation was cut short."

"By who?"

"No clue. It wasn't me or her."

"Find out who it was then. McGee can help you. But you need to stop wallowing and start looking after yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you need to. You can start by getting rid of any alcohol in this apartment. And by eating properly."

"I have been eating."

"Only when someone is near you. I'm not blind Tony, I can see that you aren't coping well."

"I need her, she's the only woman that's ever cared about me."

"Kate cared about you, especially when you got sick."

"Kate is dead now."

"I know Tony." Gibbs led him to the bathroom. "Clean yourself up, while I clean out there."

Tony nodded, glad that at least someone cared for him.

* * *

Tony walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen for a drink. Gibbs was still there, cooking something on the stove. He looked up when Tony came in.

"Feeling better?"

"I need a drink."

"Water, in the fridge."

Tony listened to his boss, got the water and sat at the table. "What are you making?"

"A proper meal for you."

"I don't need any. I'm not hungry."

"Don't lie. You are not going to starve yourself DiNozzo." He put a plate in front of the younger man.

"Thank you."

Gibbs put a second plate down and joined Tony. "I want you to stay home tomorrow, get some sleep. I'll get McGee to find Ziva. I'll come by again after work tomorrow, and I better not see alcohol anywhere. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Gibbs headed out the front door, looking back a second to make sure Tony was truly going to be okay until he came back the next afternoon.

Tony locked up after Gibbs left and then cleaned up the dishes. He was feeling slightly better, was grateful that Gibbs had listened to him, had been there to help him. Once the dishes were done, Tony headed to his couch, intending to watch a movie. He was asleep as soon as his head touched the comfortable couch cushions though.

* * *

Tony woke up a few hours later, sore from sleeping on the couch. He stood and moved to his bed, falling asleep again. The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was up, and the clock said it was almost ten am. He got up and showered, ate some breakfast, then headed out to do some grocery shopping. He was back in an hour. When Tony got home, he put his purchases away and then curled up on his couch, the TV on. He was watching his favourite movie when the phone rang.

"DiNozzo."

"It's Gibbs. Are you resting yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just watching a movie. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Just checking to make sure you actually listened to me."

"Did McGee find anything?"

"Not yet. He tracked her cell to a pretty broad area of Israel, he and Abby are attempting to narrow it down more. But that was from a few days ago. There's been no activity since."

"There has to be something. I know there is. We need to find her, she's not okay."

"Tony, I know that. But you freaking out about it isn't helping. When you come in tomorrow, you can help us, but not today. I want you to relax, rest. Don't make me arrest you to keep you in one place."

"Sorry. Are you still coming tonight? I can make something for dinner."

"I'll be there."

"Thank you boss."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had just finished cooking when someone knocked on the door. He turned the stove off and went to answer it, glad to see his boss. "I just finished cooking. Are you hungry?"

"Sure," said Gibbs. "You feeling up to coming in tomorrow?"

"Yes. The apartment is very boring when there's no-one here with me."

"Good. McGee wants to show you something. I didn't understand it, so don't ask me what it is." He took a bite of the lasagna that Tony had made. "This is great. You should invite the team over one night."

"Not until I find her. She's a part of the team too."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, I know that, but she isn't here. Don't put your life on hold. You can still do things while looking for her."

"Where is she? What happened to her?"

"I can't answer that yet Tony, but we will eventually. You need to be patient." Gibbs couldn't help thinking about the last time Ziva had been missing. They hadn't been able to save her before she had been tortured, and she hadn't been the same ever since. "We will find her and bring her home."

* * *

The next morning, Tony crawled out of bed, something he seemed to do every morning lately. He moved around slowly, then remembered McGee had something for him. With that in mind, he sped through his morning routine and hurried out to his car, almost breaking the speed limit to get to work as fast as he could. When he did arrive at the navy yard, Tony could see that McGee and Abby were already there, so he got out and ran inside, glad that he didn't have to go through the metal detector. He was up in the bull pen in a few minutes.

"McGee, what did you get?" he asked breathlessly.

"That depends. What did Gibbs tell you?"

"Nothing. Said you would tell me."

"That phone call we traced, Abby narrowed it down more. Ziva is still in Israel, but it's an isolated area. Honestly, when we looked at a map, I got the idea she was either hiding from something or being held there. Either way, she can't escape without being seen. Someone has to rescue her."

"Give me the coordinates. I'm not leaving her there any longer."

"Relax. Gibbs is talking to the director, me and you are both going, Gibbs too. None of us want Ziva hurt."

"What if she's already hurt? Last time broke her. What if it happens again?"

"It won't Tony. We will save her before that happens."

Tony gave him a weak smile, grateful for the younger man's hope and optimism.

* * *

Gibbs had packed already, McGee too. Tony grabbed his go bag, not caring about anything else right then. He was the first in the car, waiting impatiently for the rest of his team to get in so they could go. A plane was waiting for them, a team of SEALs also waiting. Vance had managed to get everything together quickly for them. He missed Ziva too, especially since she had helped him so much before leaving. He wanted her safe as well.

When they arrived at the waiting plane, Tony was first out of the car. He had already strapped himself in by the time McGee and Gibbs climbed into their seats. They could see his determination, something that was nice to see back in their friend.

"Tony, listen to me. I know you want her safe, so do we, but you need to let me go first. You have to stay behind me when we get there. Understand?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak without crying.

* * *

Twelve hours later, the plane touched down in Tel Aviv. Tony couldn't contain his excitement. It wouldn't be long before they reached Ziva's location. Abby was working from DC, watching the heat signatures to tell them if anyone moved. So far, she hadn't told them anything, a good sign since they could easily outnumber the current amount of guards. Other than Ziva, they had found two heat signatures there, around the other side. Gibbs felt like they were guarding something other than Ziva, felt that they didn't even know she was there. And as long as it stayed that way, Gibbs and the SEALs wouldn't have to do anything.

* * *

** AN: Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be long. It's focused on Ziva, with some flashbacks to earlier in the week when she was first kidnapped.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva woke with a splitting headache, unsure of where she was, yet again. For the last week, it had been like this. Someone would come in just as it started getting dark and knock her out with a bat of some sort, then she would open her eyes to find herself in a new place that she had never seen before. The only thing she was sure of was that she was still in Israel, because when she looked outside the only window, she could see the somewhat familiar sights of Beersheba. It looked almost completely different from when she was a child, but some things hadn't changed. It was hot already, even though the sun was barely up, and she could feel herself sweating through the little clothes she wore. When she had been taken, she had been wearing clothing appropriate for Summer, but somewhere along the line, she had lost her shoes and most of her clothes. And at that point, she didn't actually care, she just wanted out of there, wanted to be safe.

Ziva rolled over onto her back, feeling the rough wood under her. She was inside some kind of house. It was clear that nobody actually lived there. While there were signs that someone had been there recently, everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. It was quiet in there and smelled musty. Ziva was getting worried that she would be there forever. Every other place she had been taken to, she could hear people moving around nearby. In this place, she couldn't hear anyone or anything, and there was nobody that could accidentally turn up and find her. She had to get herself out. As she thought back to the times that she had seen the people that had abducted her, memories flooded her mind of what they were like.

**Flashback**

Ziva was preparing a bag so she could flee to her dad's old farmhouse. No-one had used it in over twenty years, but she still remembered it's location and that it was so hidden, no-one would be able to find her there. Tony had mentioned that someone had tried to kill him and McGee already, and that she could be next, so she was taking measures to avoid getting hurt. As she moved into the living room, she saw that a message had popped up on her laptop screen. It was Tony, she could tell from the picture she had assigned to him for their video chats. Smiling, she opened the message. Tony's face filled the screen and it made her heart leap for joy.

"Hey, Gibbs gave us the day off so we could rest after a that huge case I told you about. So we can have as much time as we like to talk. I miss you Zi." Tony sounded so clear on that computer, she felt like he was there with her.

"I miss you too Tony. I just finished packing. I will leave tonight, under the cover of darkness. I will be back online in two days."

"Where are you going?"

"I have told you Tony, I cannot tell you that. I cannot put you in danger."

"And I told you I don't care about the danger Ziva. I just want to come to you."

Ziva sighed. "I know Tony. I wish you were here too. I love you with all my heart."

"Tell me where I can meet you. Don't make me search again."

"No Tony. It is not safe now. Maybe when people are no longer after me."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, a couple of months maybe. It..." She trailed off and looked up.

"Ziva? You okay?"

Ziva screamed as someone grabbed her. She saw them slam her laptop closed as they dragged her through the apartment she was staying in and hoped that someone would help her.

**End Flashback**

Ziva shuddered as the memory hit her. She didn't have to see or hear Tony to know he was worried and probably searching for her. They guy that had grabbed her had been about as tall as Tony, but heavyset and muscly. She doubted that she could beat him. But he had dragged her into a van, where another person was waiting. She hadn't been able to make him out at the time, but as another memory hit, she saw him clearly.

**Flashback**

Ziva hit the ground hard. Her abductor had thrown her down in some kind of courtyard. It was deserted, which she guessed was why they had picked it. No-one was around to hear her scream. The second abductor, the one that had waited in the van, was sneering down at her, an ugly smile curling his lips. He had brown hair that fell to his shoulders, and was fair skinned. He was short and didn't seem too strong. When Ziva looked at him properly, she could see he was injured, but well armed. He was carrying a gun on his hip and held a baseball bat in his hand. She closed her eyes as the bat swung down at her, hitting her head.

**End Flashback**

Ziva thought about the second abductor as she attempted to sit up. Her hands were tied together, as they had been all week, and her ankles were now tied too. That was new. The last time she had woken up, her ankles had been free but she had been guarded heavily. She wondered for the hundredth time what they were waiting for.

When she finally managed to sit up, Ziva reached down to her ankles and tried to loosen the knot there. It was hard to get her fingers in, even harder to move her hands since the two pieces of rope kept rubbing against each other. But she kept trying until she noticed that she had scratched her hands raw. She was bleeding, not that she cared. Maybe if they saw she was injured, they would class her as damaged goods and let her go. The sun was starting to set and still nobody had come for her. _Maybe this is where I'm supposed to die? _she wondered. _Well, it's better than being hurt and taken to a sixth place. _Ziva sat back against a wall, exhausted. She was feeling the pain from the last five days now. She wasn't sure how she had done it, but she had managed to survive everything they had thrown at her so far, something she was sure wouldn't last much longer.

**Flashback**

Day three of being held against her wishes. The first two days hadn't been too bad. They had been horrible to her, yes, but nothing compared what they were planning now. Ziva had overheard them talking as she was starting to wake up that morning. They weren't allowed to hurt her too much, but they could give her a bit of a taste of what was coming soon if she disobeyed them. Not that she had, they were just going to pretend she had so they could beat her. And if she wasn't careful, they would come back and do it again. She didn't want that, she was already in too much pain.

"What do you want from me?" she asked finally. She had wanted to ask since they grabbed her.

"Not your business. Keep your mouth shut," the big abductor snapped, before slapping her across the face.

Ziva wanted to cry out in pain, but didn't. She just lifted her hands to her cheek and tried to put pressure on to stop the sting.

The next day was just as bad. Although she did nothing to warrant the attacks, her abductors seemed to enjoy the feeling of power they were getting from attacking a woman that could in no way defend herself. They had gagged her this time, so she wouldn't make noise, but the tightly tied material made the pain worse, especially when they hit the parts of her face that were already sore from the material rubbing against them. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive the rest of whatever was coming.

**End Flashback**

Ziva felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about how strong the two men that had taken her were. She couldn't fight them off. It just wasn't possible. She wanted to just curl up and cry, and was going to do just that when a door nearby slammed open against a wall and people came running into the house. Though they hadn't entered the room she was in, she could tell it wasn't just two people this time. And the footsteps were quiet, nothing like the people that had taken her while she was talking to Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony, McGee and Gibbs climbed into an armored car for the one and a half hour drive from the Tel Aviv airport to Beersheba. The Marines were already heading there, about five minutes ahead. Once they got to Beersheba, Abby was going to direct them to the place that Ziva was in. She still hadn't moved, nor had the two heat signatures outside the building. Once again, Gibbs got the feeling that they were not there to guard Ziva, but rather to guard something or someone else.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, the armored car pulled up behind the Marines' vehicle. Abby was on the satellite phone with McGee, giving him the directions they needed to find their friend. After a couple of minutes of McGee reassuring Abby that they would find Ziva and bring her home, no matter what, the group was off again. The building was a couple of minutes away, and turned out to be a house. It looked abandoned, but, to be safe, four Marines went around to the back of the house, leaving the other two Marines to guide Gibbs inside. It wasn't long before one of the Marines around the back called through the radio that they had secured three people, two outside and one inside. It had turned out that the ones outside where teenagers, enjoying a smoke and drugs where they couldn't be found.

"What about the one inside?" the leader of the group asked.

"Won't talk, just keeps shaking his head. We've got him secured. Martinez and Bradley are going to meet you at the front door. You have the clearance to break it down."

Without hesitation, the Marine right near the front door kicked out, hitting the door with enough force to break it off it's hinges. The two Marines and Gibbs rushed inside, Tony and McGee not far behind them. They met with the other two Marines quickly.

"Back of the building is clear. There are two doors just ahead of us that are locked, we need to break them down," said Martinez quickly and quietly.

"Take the lead Martinez," said his commanding officer. "Take Bradley with you. Agent McGee as well. We'll get the second door."

McGee disappeared. Tony and Gibbs followed the rest of the Marines. Once the door was broken in again, the Marines ran in, clearing the room quickly and efficiently.

* * *

Ziva heard a door again, this time a lot closer. She looked up in surprise but was relieved when she saw the US Marines uniform. She was even more relieved to see Gibbs and Tony behind the Marines.

"Help!" she called out, her voice weak from lack of use and lack of water.

* * *

The feeble cry for help roused Tony from the stupor he'd been in upon seeing the love of his life again. He rushed forward. "Ziva!"

"Tony." She smiled when he bent next to her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tony nodded, working to loosen the knots in the rope around her wrists. Gibbs had joined them and was pulling out a knife to cut away the rope around her ankles. After a few minutes, Gibbs had sliced through the rope and moved on to her wrists.

"Thank you Gibbs," Ziva said once she was free.

"Anytime. Water?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded eagerly. She drank the water he handed her and then smiled. She stood up with some help and let them lead her out. She clung to Tony, not scared but glad he had come.

"Let's go home Ziver," said Gibbs softly.

"Home," she whispered, the only one hearing her was Tony. "America is home."

"Of course it is. That's where I am," he said with a smile.

Everyone laughed, even the Marines and McGee who had joined them a moment before. It made Ziva feel better, and the further they got from that building, the more safe she felt. She quickly relaxed against Tony as he held her while they walked.

* * *

The car ride back to Tel Aviv and the waiting Marine flight home was quiet. McGee and Gibbs were in the front seat, quietly talking about what they were going to do once they were back home. Tony sat in the back seat, his arm around Ziva while she rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes shut. She hadn't actually fallen asleep yet, but she was definitely nearly there. Her breathing had slowed a little as she closed her eyes, content to just sit there with Tony. She had tuned out from everything that the three guys might be saying, her mind drifting to another time and place when these three people had saved her. She had still been angry then, but now she was grateful to them for saving her.

Without realising it, she had fallen asleep, because almost an hour later, Tony was waking her so she could be ready to go when the reached their destination ten minutes later. She yawned, still half asleep.

"Are we leaving now?" she asked Tony.

"Just about to get on the plane Zi. Come on, you can sit with me."

"That would be nice." She let him help her out of the car and they walked to the plane together.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the plane touched down at Quantico Marine Base. Ziva jolted awake, but calmed herself down when she saw that she was still with Tony.

"Hi Zi," said Tony. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"No. Tony, where am I going to stay?"

"With me, of course. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No, it's sounds wonderful."

Tony grinned. "We have to stop at NCIS first, so Ducky can check over you. Is that okay?"

"Do I have another option?"

"The hospital," said Gibbs as he appeared to help Ziva out of the plane.

"Ducky then. I trust him."

"Alright. Let's go. DiNozzo will sit in the back with you."

Tony needed no further coaxing. He helped Ziva into the NCIS car and then climbed in, holding her close again. It didn't take long for them to reach NCIS, where Vance was waiting at the entry for them, smiling. He opened the back door and let Ziva climb out before hugging her.

"It's been too long Ziva. Welcome home."

"Thank you Director." Although she had been gone for months, Tony had kept her up to date on everything happening at NCIS. He had even told her about the new agent they had found to take her place, Bishop, and how it was only this new agent that had kept Tony from completely giving up on everything. He told her that he felt responsible for Bishop's safety, something he hadn't been able to, or inclined to, do with Ziva. "Has the new agent settled in?"

"New agent?"

"Yes. Tony told me about her. I would like to meet her and thank her for not letting Tony give up on himself."

"Ah, you mean Agent Bishop. She has settled in, though I think she feels like a bit of an outsider still. She'd like you, actually. After you see Ducky, you can meet her."

"Thank you Director Vance."

"Leon. You aren't working with us anymore Ziva, I'm not your boss."

"Right, sorry, it still feels a little weird."

"I'm sure that will change my dear," said Ducky from behind them.

Ziva smiled and let him wrap her in a hug. "How are you?"

"I could be better."

"Duck, she needs to get checked out. As far as we can tell, the obvious injuries are the only ones she has, but we still need to make sure."

"Of course. Come Ziva, let's go have some tea and chat."

Ziva followed her friend down to Autopsy, where she met a beaming Abby and Palmer. She allowed them to hug her briefly before Ducky led her to a chair. She looked back over her shoulder, but her two friends were gone, clearly giving her some privacy with Ducky while he checked her over for Gibbs.

"Ziva, how are you feeling?" Ducky asked her.

"Tired. I want to go back to Tony."

Ducky smiled, unable to help himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anthony will be waiting when we are done. Can you tell me where your injuries are?"

Ziva nodded. Gibbs had given her his coat, since she wasn't dressed for any weather, even in summer. She was feeling warm, but the coat was safe, and she had chosen to continue wearing it.

"My ankles are sore, they were tied up." Ziva lifted the coat sleeves, revealing bandages that the Marines had put on her bleeding wrists. There were spots of blood dotting both bandages. "And my wrists too."

Ducky carefully undid the bandages and inspected the cuts. After a couple of minutes, he grabbed a small container from underneath the desk and took out a few things.

"I'm going to clean these cuts and then put some band-aids on. They aren't deep, and should heal in a few days." He set to work, gently rubbing antiseptic over the cuts. He finished in less than two minutes. "You're ankles are okay, there's no damage there. With some rest, they'll be fine."

"Thank you."

"I can see that you have bruising on your cheek. Can you open your mouth for me?"

Ziva opened her mouth. She felt pain shoot through her jaw on the same side as her injured cheek, but ignored it as much as possible, allowing Ducky to check her teeth.

"Your teeth are good, you have a little bit of bruising on your jaw, but that should heal quite well soon. Do you have more injuries?"

"My stomach hurts a little, and my head feels like it is going to burst from all of the hits I have taken."

Ducky moved around the chair Ziva was in. "I'm going to move your hair out of the way so I can have a look. I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"That is okay." Ziva winced from the pain when Ducky placed his hand against the top of her head, but was glad that he had found the injured spot.

"I think you need some aspirin my dear. I'll get you some as soon as I check your stomach. Unless you want to go to the hospital for that?" he asked warily, completely understanding that she may not want to expose her skin to anyone.

"No hospital. You can do it, I do not mind."

Ducky nodded once. He helped Ziva out of the chair and led her to one of his autopsy tables. Once she was laying down, Ducky carefully finished checking her over, glad to find that she was alright after all.

* * *

Tony felt relieved when he saw Ducky leading Ziva back up to the bullpen. With a silly grin, Tony took Ziva into his arms, holding her close. He looked at Ducky, his question obvious.

"She is okay Anthony. All Ziva needs is to get some rest. Take her home." Ducky smiled at Ziva. "It is good to have you home again."

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva smiled back.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony took Ziva's hand as they both got out of his car in the garage of his apartment building. Ziva had insisted that she was fine to stay at NCIS for a little longer, but Tony had refused to leave her there. He wanted to protect her, and she knew that, so she had let him bring her home. The only condition she had given him was that everyone in the team-including Vance, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, and Breena- would come over for dinner. She missed all of them, and really wanted to meet Bishop. She wanted to meet McGee's girlfriend too, and see Palmer's new daughter.

Ziva allowed Tony to cook lunch for her, but then insisted that she was left alone to shower. She was glad that she had left clothes at Tony's apartment several years before, but was also surprised that he had kept them after she had left. Maybe he had thought she wouldn't stay away forever? It was possible. Tony loved her just as much as she loved him. If she had her apartment in DC still, she would have his belongings there too. She was grateful to Tony though, very grateful. She was even more grateful right then to Senior, who had offered to go shopping and pick up some more clothing for Ziva and some extra groceries for Tony and Ziva. Senior had offered to stay the night and help out with the cooking for dinner, but Tony had told him to go the retirement party he was invited to instead. After a short argument about who was going to cook, Tony finally relented and allowed Ziva to take over. He went into his living room and watched a movie to distract himself, knowing that he was going to eventually try to take over again, and that Ziva would probably kill him for it.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Tony's apartment that night at six thirty. Ziva welcomed them in, hugging everyone as they stepped through the door. Palmer smiled widely as he introduced his baby girl to her, and Ziva took Victoria from him, cuddling the sleeping little girl close. She noticed everyone grinning at her, but it didn't matter to her, she was just happy to have the chance to hold the baby. After a few more minutes, she handed Victoria back, then opened the door for McGee.

"Hey Ziva. This is Delilah." McGee moved aside and a woman stepped through the door.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," said Ziva happily.

"It's nice to meet you too. Tim has told me a lot about you." Delilah smiled at Ziva's look of horror. "Don't worry. It's all good stuff."

* * *

Tony smiled happily as he looked around the room. He had all his friends there, but the only person that he had eyes for was Ziva. They were together finally, and he hoped it would never change. He was missing Ziva still, but not for the same reason. Now, he only missed her because they didn't work together, and he couldn't stay home all day, every day. She was a part of his life, and he wasn't going to let that change ever again.


End file.
